


Pride

by ladydragon76



Series: Crackalackalicious AUs [11]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG-13, character: mirage, character: ravage, genre: action, series: crackalackalicious, tf's are human, verse: post 2007, warning: au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> <a href="http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=915897#t915897">Prompt</a> from vshihan: Ravage/Mirage -Pride, Cracka verse Cause Mirage seemed quite miffed with Ravage's disdain of his prowess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Title:** Pride  
 **‘Verse:** Post 2007  
 **Series:** Crackalackalicious AU  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Characters:** Mirage, Ravage  
 **Summary:** [Prompt](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=915897#t915897) from vshihan: Ravage/Mirage -Pride, Cracka verse Cause Mirage seemed quite miffed with Ravage's disdain of his prowess.

 

**Pride**

 

Ravage moved silently, dancing around Jazz with a grace Mirage could not properly put into words. Not even in his own mind.

It was petty, but Mirage had thoroughly enjoyed Jazz slamming the air right out of Ravage’s skinny little frame, and was waiting to see it happen again. _Hoping_ to see it happen again. In fact, he wanted to do it himself.

Mirage was, admittedly, not as good at hand to hand as Jazz, but he was damn well trained. He wanted a chance at Ravage. If he lost, then he lost, but the instant dismissal by the little Pit spawn had stung, and then stuck with Mirage. He just wanted a chance to show Ravage he was not worthy of such disrespect.

Ravage bounced and rolled, coming up to his feet. Long black hair fraying from his braid as the sparring session went on and on. Mirage wanted to dive in, make the Decepticon dodge away from his blows.

Jazz, with that uncanny perception of his, whistled, motioning Mirage in. Mirage narrowed his eyes at Ravage, and stepped into the ring. Ravage bared his teeth, and launched forward.

Mirage stepped to the side, blocking, then striking back. Ravage ducked, dropped, spun, and kicked out. Mirage dove into a roll, and grinned as he came up to his feet. He darted back in, taking a hit on his shoulder, and bowling Ravage over. They landed on the mats, Mirage rolling again, then over again so Ravage was caught under him.

The Decepticon hissed and growled, fingers clawed as he tried to get at Mirage’s face. Mirage caught his wrists, and using his weight, pinned Ravage to the floor.

“Cheat!”

“How is this cheating?” Mirage asked calmly, shifting as Ravage continued to squirm and struggle.

“This is not sparring, this is grappling. Neither of us are grapplers.” Ravage gritted his teeth, and tried to get his wrists free from Mirage’s grasp.

“I do not recall a particular style being called for this round.”

Ravage huffed, and went limp. Mirage wasn’t fooled, and did not release him. “Let me up.” Mirage grinned, and Ravage sighed, rolling his eyes. “I concede defeat. Let me up.”

Mirage rose, offering his hand. Ravage spurned the assistance, and rolled away, still glaring. “I am available for a rematch at your leisure. I know you were already tired from sparring with Jazz.”

Ravage’s eyes narrowed further at the subtle insult, his lips compressing.

“Easy, boys,” Jazz said. “Ain’t no call here ta get your egos tangled up, we’re all on the same side now.”

Ravage snorted delicately, the tension falling off of his frame and face fading back to his usual neutral expression. “Rematch tomorrow. No restrictions.”

Mirage gave Ravage his most courtly bow, then strode off the mats smirking. Ravage watched him go, and Mirage knew he wasn’t going to have an easy time the next day, and was looking forward to it.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
